Dragon Rise
by Ibeas85
Summary: Lake has returned to Skyrim to start a new life, then discovers that he is The Last Dragonborn. Lake will fight for his life, the lives of friends, and for love. M/DB with female hookups featuring favorite and well known characters with new and original Skyrim match ups. Contains Spoilers, Language, Violence, Mature scenes and Smut. Hope you will enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Dragon Rise

I would like to start off as a thank you for giving this story a try and I hope you all enjoy it. Don't forget to review, or send a message and tell your friends and let's get this rolling. I do not own Skyrim all rights go to Bethesda Game Studios

.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1- Homecoming<p>

Jon Lake woke to the sounds of a carriage moving across the rough roads of Skyrim. He tried to move, but realized his hands were bound together. He looked up and saw three Male Nords sitting in the same carriage. "Ugh my head" Lake said, "What happened…?"

"Hey you, you're finally awake." Lake looked towards his left and saw a blonde Nord wearing a Stormcloak uniform. "You were trying to cross the border right?"

Lake nodded, "Yes I'm returning from the Imperial city. What's happened?" The blonde Nord shook his head with a smile and spoke again "You walked right into that Imperial ambush same as us and this thief over here." Lake remembered the ambush, he was walking down the road and out of nowhere he saw some Imperials and Stormcloaks fighting in the middle of the road before he can do anything he was hit from behind and woke up in the wagon. His thoughts broke away when the thief began to speak.

"Damn Stormcloaks, Skyrim was nice until you came along, Empire was nice and lazy. If they haven't been looking for you I could have stolen that horse and been half way to Hammerfell by now… " He looked towards Lake, "You there what's your name?"

"Lake." he said quietly and he looked toward the blonde Nord. "Ralof" he replied.

"Lake." the thief began again, "We shouldn't be here, it's these StormCloaks the Empire wants."

Lake shook his head, "It doesn't matter now" said Lake "Were all heading to the same place whether it be prison or Sovngarde..." Ralof nodded in agreement "He's right, were all brothers in binds now thief." Driver of the carriage finally heard enough, "Shut up back there!" Ralof turned to the driver with anger, "Watch your tongue you're speaking with Ulfric the true High King!" he cried. _Ulfric? _Lake thought _By the Gods…_ Lake turned to his right and saw a tall nord dressed in elegant clothing and a tied rag in his mouth. It was till then the thief began to panic "Oh Gods where are they taking us?!"

"I don't know but were about to find out. It's Helgen" Lake gestured towards the city. For the rest of the ride through the gates, Lake was in his own world. He thought about his old home in Whiterun and how he left with his father for the Imperial City. All his thoughts came to an end when the carriage stopped near a tower.

"Why are we stopping?!" cried the thief.

Ralof in a grim mood replied "Why do you think. End of the line." The carriage came to a complete stop and Ralof looked at Lake with eyes filled with fire. "Let's go. Shouldn't keep the gods waiting for us…"

"So much for diplomacy" Lake said. The thief again began to panic and yell out obscurities of him and Lake being rebels. As they hoped down from the cart the guards began to do a roll call they began with Ulfric, than Ralof, then it was the thief's turn. "Lokir of Rorikstead" said the guard with the list. Lake knew that the thief was about to crack.

"NO I'M NOT A REBEL YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" Lokir began to run, he didn't get far until one of the archers fired an arrow and found its mark into Lokir's back. Lokir of Rorikstead was dead.

"Wait you there, step forward" said the guard with the list. Lake did what he was told "Who are you?" asked the guard.

Lake stood tall and flexed his back so everyone can see his Nord brawn. His black Mohawk glistened in the sun and his deep blue eyes showed compassion and the fire of a warrior's heart and he said in a grave proud voice. "My name is Lake, Quaestor of The Eighth Legion, and ranked as Tribune in the last days of The Great War. My father was Ecimus Lake, Legate of the Legion. I came to start a new life in my old home-"

"Enough!" cried a voice. Lake turned and saw an Imperial captain walk over "Hadvar what's the hold up?". The guard with list looked back at Lake. "He's not on the list Captain, and I believe that he is one of us-" Hadvar began.

"Forget the list, he goes to the block." said the captain.

Hadvar nodded and met Lake's eyes. "I'm sorry friend, but you picked a bad time to come home to Skyrim, I'm sorry. At least you'll die here, in your homeland." Lake gave Hadvar a small bow and walked to the execution block and stood near Ralof and Ulfric. _Death is only the beginning _he thought and with that he gave a small smile.

* * *

><p><em>Hey guys hope you enjoyed chapter 1 please review or feel free to message me I'm open to suggestions and I will update ASAP now I have a lot of time on my hands. So on that positive note let's go places.<em>


	2. Chapter 2

Dragon Rise

_Hey guys I wanted to thank Lord Protector95 and Mandalore for favoring and following my story. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and now onward to the second. I also put in a game reference in this story so I do not own that similar quote. _

* * *

><p>Chapter 2- The Great Escape<p>

Lake stood tall as General Tullius addressed Ulfric Stormcloak in front of the prisoners before the chopping block. "…You started this war and plunged Skyrim into chaos, and now the Empire is going to put you down and restore peace!" Tullius roared.

It was only then Lake's ears pricked up the sound of roaring creature and something else. _Wings?_ Lake thought. _That sounded like giant wings_. His thoughts broke away when Tullius commanded that the execution should proceed. A priest of Arkay began to give Lake and the rest their last rites.

"As we commend your souls to Aetherius, blessings of the Eight Divines upon you, for you are the salt and earth of Nirn, our beloved..."she praised.

"Oh shut up and let's get this over with!" roared a rebel who stepped forward the block. The priest looked surprise and gave a sigh "As you wish."

They lowered the man over the block and the rebel began to mock The Executioner. "My Ancestors are smiling at me Imperials. Can you say the same?"

The only answer The Executioner gave was a swing of his axe that decapitated the head of the rebel. The head rolled on the floor right near Lake's feet. Lake felt no remorse for the man.

_Serves you right for defying the Gods Bastard_ thought Lake. The captain kicked the body aside and looked for the next victim. "The Nord in the rags!" shouted the Captain pointing at Lake.

Lake looked up and met her gaze. "Who? Me? Sorry didn't catch that I don't speak idiot." Lake replied with a smile. It was only then the same roar and the sound of wings were louder and closer. Hadvar looked around to see what it was "What was that?" he asked.

"I said next prisoner" the Captain growled. Hadvar took Lake's arm and gently moved him to the block.

"Come on friend nice and easy now" said Hadvar. Lake looked at Ralof and gave him a respected nod and walked towards the block. Lake looked back at the Captain and stared right through her black heart.

"You know if I wanted to hear a bitch I would have gotten a dog" he spat. The Captain heard enough and forced Lake onto his knees. Lake closed his eyes and started to picture his new home in Sovngarde, but the axe did not come instead he heard Tullius shout "What is that?"

Lake opened his eyes and saw a giant black lizard with wings land on the tower near the block. Its horns spiraled up into the heaven and its eyes were red as fire. Lake knew what that thing was as soon as he saw it. A Dragon. It was only then a voice from the crowd finally put it in words.

"DRAGON!" they shrieked. General Tullius began to bark orders at all the guards to take arms and rescue the village. The dragon shot a burst of hurricane air that blasted the crowd away. Lake rolled to his feet and looked at the beast again. The sky above it began to turn into a purple spiral and circle above the monster. The dragon took a full breath and blew a fiery inferno upon the village of Helgen.

"Hey! Kinsman! Get up! The gods won't give us another chance!" Lake turned around and saw Ralof waving him down. "This way!" he yelled and ran towards a tower. "Wait! Ralof!" called Lake, but Ralof was still running. Lake threw a frustrated yell and followed Ralof into the keep. As they reached the keep Lake could see Ulfric inside the keep as well and without being bound or gagged. Lake was the last one in and he kicked the door shut. Ralof locked it and turned to Ulfric.

"Jarl Ulfric could the legends be true?!" asked Ralof.

Ulfric frowned "Legends don't burn down villages" he said grimly.

Lake looked down and realized that his hands were bound up. "Anyone got a knife?" he asked. Ralof shook his head and Ulfric changed the subject.

"We need to move now!" Ulfric cried.

"Look up here. Here's a way out!" Lake gestured to the staircase. They ran to the top where they found another Stormcloak trying shift some rocks out of the way. "We just need to move-ugh" a blast came from outside the tower and chunks debris landed on the unsuspecting rebel. And the black dragon poked its head into the tower and saw the three Nords trying to escape. Lake heard something from the dragon he would have never expected from the beast. Words. The dragon took a breath and opened its mouth.

_**YOL TOOR SHUL**_

"Look out!" yelled Lake and he dove at Ulfric and Ralof tackling them away from the dragon's fire. Lake was amazed.

_How can the dragon talk and breathe fire from those words?_ Lake shook his head and stood back up. Ralof and Ulfric stood behind Lake as they look through the giant hole unto the burning city of Helgen.

"See that inn on the other side? Jump through the roof and we will follow you" said Ralof. Lake nodded and soared through the air and landed at the Inn's floor. Lake rolled on his feet and looked back at his fellow prisoners.

"Now your turn!" Lake shouted. Ralof was about to jump until Ulfric held him back and shook his head. Lake looked puzzled and shouted again. "Your turn! Come on Ralof! Freedom!"

"For you Kinsman! Not for me…" and with that said Ralof turned his back and left with Ulfric.

"RALOF!" screamed Lake, but Ralof did not return. Lake turned around and ran through the burning Inn until he rounded a corner and saw Hadvar helping a villager and his son away from the dragon. He turned around and saw Lake.

"Still alive prisoner? Good follow me if you want to keep it that way." Lake sighed and nodded for he had no choice, but follow Hadvar. Not only for it's his chance to survive, but he is bound by honor to follow his Legionnaires even though he left for another life. Hadvar and Lake ran through the burning city and Lake's head was pounding with the words of that dragon's evil voice. They were just about to escape when they ran into Ralof.

"Ralof you damned traitor out of my way!" growled Hadvar.

Ralof retorted in retaliation "We're escaping Hadvar and you will not stop us this time!" he challenged. Hadvar's temper flared and the pointed his sword towards Ralof.

" Fine!I hope that dragon takes you all to Sovngarde!" he roared. And with that being the end of the conversation Hadvar ran to the north tower. "Prisoner, this way I can cut you loose." Hadvar gestured with his sword. Ralof looked at Lake and gestured to join him.

Lake shook his head "I'm sorry kinsman" and he ran towards Hadvar.

Once inside the tower Hadvar closed the door and turned to Lake. "I think we're the only ones who made it. Here let me untie you." He took out a small knife and walked towards Lake. Lake stepped back away from Hadvar who stopped in his tracks. "Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you. I believe your story." Hadvar said.

Lake thought for a moment and considered his options he could either fight or put his luck into this man's hands. "Alright, what do I have to lose" said Lake and he offered his hands to Hadvar.

Hadvar cut the binds and sheathed his knife. "What did you say your name was? Cake?" he asked.

"Lake."

"Oh sorry. Lake" Hadvar said. He gave Lake a smile and walked over to a chest and opened it up. "Here's your gear that they took from you Lake. Your welcome to have it back" said Hadvar.

Lake peered inside the chest and grabbed the large pack from inside. He pulled out a Penitus Oculatus Armor Cuirass with Imperial boots and a closed Imperial helmet. The last item Lake pulled out was a steel sword that had been shined as if it was brand new and the knob contained a bright red ruby in the middle. Lake slipped on the armor and spun the sword in his hand. Hadvar was amazed.

"You really were telling the truth weren't you" he asked.

Lake nodded "This armor is my father's, I turned in my armor when I left the Legion."

"Where's your Pa now?" Hadvar asked. Lake looked down and closed his eyes.

"He died in the final days of the Great War. When the war was over I gathered his armor gave mine away and resigned from the Legion. I came to Skyrim to start a new life and then I was captured by you." Lake looked back at Hadvar who gave him a bow of respect.

"I am sorry. But wait if you were in the war how old are you?" he asked.

Lake stifled a laugh. "I was born in 171 of the Fourth Era just as you were, I joined the Legion of my 20th winter during the middle of the Great War which makes it my 31st winter in a few months. Before that I was working as a smith to help my family. My sisters married and left home and my brother settled down as a merchant. My mother is gone, and now my father is gone. Now I'm here" said Lake.

Hadvar stood there in a trance as if he was hypnotized by a spell. After a moment he held out his arm to Lake with his hand pointed to the ceiling. "Lake. My name is Hadvar, I will follow you till the end my friend" he said.

Lake took his hand and cupped it. "Thank you. Friend." Lake said. They let go of each other, Hadvar picked up Lake's pack and handed it off to him, "Let's get out of here, that thing is still out there." Lake nodded and followed Hadvar out of the room.

Hadvar and Lake fought their way through Stormcloaks, spiders and snuck past a bear until they were outside the walls of Helgen. As Lake stepped out into the sunshine, he saw the black dragon swoop over their heads from the village.

"Get down" he whispered to Hadvar. As they law crouched behind the rocks and bushes the dragon roared once more and flew northeast towards the snowy mountains. Hadvar grabbed Lake's shoulder and smiled.

"Come with me to Riverwood and my uncle can help us." Lake shook his head and grinned.

"Hadvar I really appreciate you freeing from those wretched bonds, but I cannot go with you another step. I must make my own life now. Hadvar frowned at Lake's words, but he understood what he must do.

"Alright my friend, travel to your destiny then and good luck to you my friend." Hadvar gestured his hand to Lake once again and Lake seized it. Hadvar turned on his heel and began to travel alone to Riverwood. Lake watched his companion leave him, but Lake felt very much alone.

_What am I doing? The least I can do is help him for helping me!_ Lake took off his helmet and placed it in his pack and began to run towards Hadvar. "Hadvar! Wait!"

Hadvar turned around and saw Lake running towards him and gave out a hearty laugh. Lake stopped in front of him and laughed as well. "You know I've been gone a long time and things may have changed, so I would gladly accompany you to Riverwood." Hadvar clapped Lake on the back and they began their journey to Riverwood.

After an hour of traveling and sharing stories, Hadvar and Lake finally came to Riverwood. As they walked through the small village they heard an old crone yelping about seeing a dragon. Hadvar stopped in front of a house next to a forge and knocked on the door. Lake's head had circle around the village and spied a lovely young maiden by the Trading Post. She was an imperial girl with long brown hair tied in a bun, and wearing a long yellow gown. Lake smiled as the girl gave him a lustful wink and went back inside the Trading Post.

Hadvar saw Lake's gaze upon the woman. "That there is Lady Camilla, sister of Lucan Valerius" he said to Lake. Lake snapped out of his trance and focused back on Hadvar.

"She's a beautiful lass" said Lake.

Hadvar nodded in agreement "Yes she is, but she has trouble on her hands best to keep your distance" at that moment a nord wearing a blacksmith's robe answered the door.

"Yes?" he asked. Hadvar stepped forward from Lake. "Uncle Alvor…" Hadvar began.

"Shor's Bones! What happened to you boy? Are you in trouble-?" asked Alvor

"No Uncle, please let us talk inside it's important" Hadvar interrupted. Alvor wrapped his arm around Hadvar and led him inside the house, he looked back and saw Lake. "Who is this?" he asked. Before Lake could speak Hadvar jumped for the answer.

"He is a friend and he saved my life" said Hadvar.

Alvor gestured Lake to follow "Come with me boy Sigrid will fetch you both something to eat."

Lake nodded and followed them inside and closed the door.

Once inside, Alvor's wife Sigrid came running up stairs and looked in shock to see two bloodied and scuffed soldiers standing there in her kitchen.

"Hadvar we were worried about you! Please you to sit and I'll fetch you something to eat" she said. She went over to the fire place and served beef stew into two bowls and served Lake and Hadvar.

Lake whispered "Thank-you" and received a polite smile from Sigrid. Dorthe, Alvor's daughter, ran to Hadvar and sat in his lap.

"Now then my boy," Alvor spoke, "What is this big mystery? It looks like you both lost to a cave bear."

Hadvar told him of how Lake's story about his father and his time in the Legion and how he was prisoned by The Empire and was sentenced for execution. He spoke of how the dragon attacked Helgen and for what they know they are the only survivors.

"If it weren't for my friend Lake I'd probably be dead." Sigrid whined ran over to Lake and kissed him on both cheeks and returned the same gesture to Hadvar. Alvor was still in disbelief "You're not drunk are you boy?"

Hadvar shook his head "No uncle, I wish I was" he said.

Alvor turned his attention to Lake " I thank you for helping Hadvar, but now I need your help."

"Alright then, what is it?" asked Lake.

"I need you to go to Whiterun and ask the Jarl for help, he needs to know there's a dragon on the loose and Riverwood is defenseless please for us-" said Alvor. Lake was already ahead of him.

"Of course, that's where I planned to go anyway. I used to live there long time ago" he said.

Alvor smiled "Thank you, I would offer you to stay, but we have limited room I can pay for you to stay at the Inn here-"

"No thank you I will pay for my room. However, I would appreciate some supplies for my journey and as a start for my new life here in Skyrim" said Lake.

"Of course I will go to the Trader and fetch you supplies" pipped Sigrid. She grabbed her cloak and headed out the door without a moment to lose.

Lake stood thanked Alvor for the hospitality and excused himself from the table and walked to the door with Hadvar following him. They went outside and Hadvar stopped him.

"Lake, I cannot go with you to Whiterun, I must return to Solitude and report to Tullius." Lake nodded

"I will see you again my friend whether it will be on the field of battle or at the Inn with some mead". Hadvar laughed and clapped his hand on Lake's shoulder who also returned the gesture.

"Come visit me my friend" said Hadvar.

"And to you as well" said Lake "I make my journey at dawn." Lake turned on his heel and walked up the road to the Inn.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 2 finally done, don't forget to review or message and I'll get 3 up soon as possible and that's where the fun begins.<em>


	3. Chapter 3

Dragon Rise

_Hello again readers it is time for chapter 3 and it's gonna be fun ;)_

**Warning: The following chapter is rated M for smut. ENTER at your own free will.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3- Love Triangle<p>

Lake walked into the Sleeping Giant in and saw a blonde Nord playing a flute and eyeing Camilla across the room. Lake rubbed his short beard and walked over to the bar keeper. The bar keeper eyed Lake from head to toe.

"New in town?" he asked. Lake nodded.

"Name's Orgnar, we got rooms and food. Drink, too. I cook. Ain't much else to tell" he told Lake. Lake reached into his pack and dropped a small pouch of coins onto the bar.

"Need a room and some ale" said Lake. Orgnar took the small pouch and placed it under the bar and gave Lake a key "You can take the one on the left, and it's your for the day" he said. Lake took the key opened the door to his room, walked in, and closed the door. Lake sat on his bed and sighed. _Freedom, it feels so good. _He sat up more to the edge of his bed and bowed his head. _I praise the gods this day that I lived to fight another. Bless those who have helped me. Arkay, watch my kin in Sovngarde and bless them. _At that moment, Orgnar knocked on the door, and open it slightly.

"Excuse me, I have your ale" he said through the crack. Lake opened the door and took the cold drink from Orgnar.

"Thank you" said Lake.

"Will there be anything else?"

"No thank you, but I will let you know" and Lake closed the door. Lake popped the cork open with his teeth, spat it on the floor and took a deep drink. _Ah, by Ysmir that's good. _Lake placed the ale on the table and began to unload for the night.

He took off his cuirass and placed the armor by his bed, followed by his imperial boots. He removed his roughspun tunic he wore under his armor and ripped it into shreds. _Could come in handy_ he thought.

Lake stood there wearing nothing except his woolen undergarment, and for a good moment he felt nothing, but brisk. He dug in to his pack and grabbed a pair of faded black trousers and slipped into them. He then pulled out a white shirt with a pair of boots. He slipped the boots over his feet and pulled the shirt over his head and slipped his arms through the sleeves. He placed his pack, armor and his father's sword in the trunk and strapped a knife to his right hip.

Lake rolled up his sleeves and grabbed his ale as he headed out the door to the main hall. As Lake entered the main hall he saw that the bard had moved closer to Camilla and heard him whispering things in her ear.

"Camilla, my heart burns for you like the fires of Oblivion and I want to whisk you away on a white horse and take you far away where my love will not end…and neither would your maidenhood" he said with a grin.

Camilla turned red and excused herself and moved over to the farthest bench in the inn. Lake frowned at the scene. He downed his ale and walked over to where Camilla was sitting alone. Lake saw tears in her eyes and was drinking her mead rather quickly.

"Why so sad beautiful lady?" he asked her while taking a seat next to her. Camilla wiped her eyes with her hand and tried to control herself.

"Oh. Sorry, I-I-I w-was just" she stuttered. Lake placed his hand onto her shoulder and gave her a light squeeze. She turned to him and stifled a breath and took swig of her mead and found none.

"It's ok, I know what happened. Let me get you another." He returned to Orgnar and ordered two Nord meads. He sat back down next to her and handed her a tanker of mead.

"Thank you" she whispered, and she took a sip.

"What's your name lass?" Lake asked her.

"Camilla, and yourself?"

"Lake" he replied and gave her a smile. Camilla felt herself blush and cleared her throat.

"So Lake have you always lived her in Skyrim?" she asked and returned his smile with a smirk.

Lake told her about how he lived in Skyrim and moved to the Imperial city with his family. He also told her how he became a smith joined with his father to fight in The Great War. He spoke of the fondest memories which made them laugh for a while as they ordered more ale.

"So, after the war I came here to Skyrim to start a new life" he finished. Camilla, at this time was very tipsy and is circling her tankard and placed her chin in her hand admiring Lake.

"It soundss ssoo romantic, how I wish I cowld have your dreams, and to fend a hubband" she declared slurring her words. Lake chuckled at her state.

"Then why turn down that bard? He fancies you."

Camilla groaned and leaned on Lake, "I know Sfen does…and so does that woodelf Faendal. I don't know if any of theb love me…" she sighed. Lake felt sorry for the poor girl she was drunk and had a broken heart and he would not stand it.

"I can find out for you" he offered. Camilla gasped with joy and hugged him which surprised Lake. Lake peeled her away and stood up from the bench, "Wait here, I'll be back" he told her.

Lake walked away from Camilla and left the inn to find the two men who loved her. Lake went down the steps and ran into a blonde Nord woman who was walking from the mill.

"Ma'am? Do you know where I can find Sven and Faendal?" he asked her. The woman said nothing and pointed to the two houses at the edge of the road. Lake walked over to the first house near the Trading Post. He knocked on the door and the old crone from earlier answered the door.

"What do you want?" she barked. Lake was taken back from her comment, but he was doing a service.

"I'm here to see Sven, its important" he told her. The crone grumbled and went back inside. Moments later the bard from the inn came to the door.

"Hello friend, keeping well?"

"Yes, thank you. I'm here for Camilla, do you have feelings for this woman?" Sven frowned at this response. And he began to speak with hostility.

"Faendal thinks he can steal Camilla from me, but she's mine I tell you! I see him sneaking over to the Riverwood trader while I'm not around!" Lake stood there and said nothing instead he watched Sven grab a piece of parchment and write a message on it. Sven handed the document to Lake and gave a smile that Lake knew something was gonna happen.

"Give this letter to Camilla and say it's from Faendal this will change her mind!" Sven cried. Without a thank you or a good evening Sven slammed the door and felt dumbfounded. _By the Gods, This man is mad! He doesn't deserve this woman at all _ he thought. He stuffed the letter in his pocket and walked to the other where Faendal lived. Lake knocked on a door and an elf answered and smiled at Lake.

"Divines smile on you-" he spoke until Lake decided to cut to the chase.

"I'm here for answers. The Lady Camilla, do you love her?"

Faendal was shocked from the questioning and didn't say anything. Lake held up the letter up where it can be read and tried again.

"The Lady Camilla, Sven wanted me to deliver this letter to her. Do you love her?"

Faendal became angry at this remark. "This is a trick. What is that blowhard up to now? You're helping him!" and he charged at Lake. Lake side stepped away from the door grabbed the elf's arm, reversed it around to his back, and wrestled him to the ground.

"Listen to me" he growled. "I'm here on the behalf of Camilla not Sven!" Faendal relaxed and Lake let him go and helped him to his feet.

"I am sorry, so Sven thinks he can turn her against well two can play at this game!" he declared. And like Sven he grabbed a parchment and written his own message. "Let's see what she thinks of him now" he grinned. Lake took his letter and left Faendal's home.

On the way back to the Inn, Lake was appalled about the two men writing fake letters to this poor woman instead of telling her the truth. _The elf is just as worse than the bard! _Lake stopped at the Inn's doors, made his decision and walked through the doors.

Once he was inside, he was flagged down by Camilla who was still tipsy from her drinks and is now finishing another. "I don't uusually drink thish much, sooo I'm sorry I'm such a mess" she squealed and giggled a bit. Lake smirked, but then he frowned.

"What's wroge my gallant hero?" she asked and giggled.

"Camilla I'm going to be honest with you, neither of these admirers deserve you…" Lake handed her the letters and took a step back to give her space. Camilla read both the letters and closed her eyes.

Lake kneeled down and took her hands into his. "Camilla, you're a very beautiful woman you will find the right man for yourself and he will treat you like queen" he told her softly. Camilla breathed out a single laugh and smiled.

"Thank you Lake, but my heart is still a little broken" she said. Lake cocked his head to the side and he raised her chin and looked into her watering eyes. "I can fix that…"

Camilla looked into Lake's deep blue eyes and was lost in another world. Her mouth hung open a bit and Lake leaned forward and kissed her. Camilla closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Lake's neck. Lake wrapped his arms around Camilla's body and picked her up off her feet.

"Take me away Lake, I don't need those two fools" she said.

Lake bridal carried her to his room and kicked the door open with his foot. He placed Camilla on his bed and he shut the door. He climbed over the top of Camilla and continued to kiss her. Camilla's eyes shot open and muffled a shriek of pleasure as Lake circled his tongue over hers.

Lake broke away and kissed down her neck line and stopped at her cleavage.

"Oh Lake" she moaned. "No one has ever treated me like this."

Lake stopped and smiled at her, "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself milady." Lake stood up and began to undress himself. _By the Gods, he is so muscular_ she thought. Camilla got off the bed as well and began to follow Lake's lead. She looked down at Lake's waistline and gasped.

"Wow… a curved sword" she said as she flashed him a sexy grin. Lake smiled and walked over to her.

Lake caressed Camilla in his arms and kissed her again, Camilla pulled Lake onto the bed and resumed with Lake on top.

Lake kissed down her neck line and into her breast, Camilla moaned from Lake's mouth and tongue hovering and suckling her breast. Lake went back up to Camilla's mouth and kissed her deeply.

"Take me Lake! Take me now!" she groaned.

Lake inserted his manhood into Camilla's hips and she gasped with excitement. Lake set the pace, he started slowly and then he started to go faster, and faster, and faster. Camilla's slow moans turned into shrieks, she got louder and louder and louder.

"Oh Lake, L-Lake, oh Lake!, Oh! Lake! Lake! LAKE! LAAAAKE!" she cried. Lake grunted in Camilla's neck line which made Camilla shriek louder, until Lake felt a warm moist release from inside Camilla. After feeling that release on his manhood, Lake began to start pumping into Camilla again as fast as he could. Camilla gasped for air and kept moaning louder and louder.

After Camilla released again she let out a satisfied sigh. She looked at Lake and gave him a smirk, she crawled out from her position and climbed on top of Lake. She put her hands on his strong chest, slid herself on to his manhood and let out a moaned sigh. Camilla's adrenaline was up and she knew that it was her turn to be in control. Lake grabbed her hips and held her in place as she began to bounce on Lake's manhood as fast as she could go. She shriek with joy and satisfied groans as she slid up and down on Lake. Lake's grunts started to become louder and Camilla knew it may end soon. _Lake is going to burst, but not yet _she thought.

As Camilla released onto Lake again, she reached down and grabbed his groin. Lake's eyes went wide opened and saw Camilla smirking as she rubbed his groin and gave it a squeeze.

"Do you enjoy that Milord?" she seductively asked.

"Aye I do"

"Yes?" she asked as she began to bounce again

"Oh aye"

"Yes?!" Camilla was in full bounce and she moaned even harder than before. As she bounced on Lake he felt his groin getting tighter and tighter.

"Oh Lake. Lake! Lake! LAKE! LAKE! LAKE!" and she released on Lake again. As she released she began to sway her hips forward and backwards on Lake.

"Milady, I'm about to.." Lake groaned and looked in her eyes.

"Oh yes, Lake do it, right now!" she moaned as she rode him. Lake's grunts became louder rolled Camilla onto her back. Camilla released once last time as Lake pulled out and released onto Camilla's breast and her neck. Lake groaned he dropped next to Camilla. As she cleaned up and inched closer to Lake.

"Praise the Gods" she sighed. Lake laid on his back and smiled, it's been to long since he was with a woman and he enjoyed every minute of it. He looked at Camilla and saw her eyes gleaming at him. He smiled as Camilla giggled and began feeling his short beard with her hand.

"Oh Lake you made me feel like the happiest woman tonight" she declared. Lake rolled over to Camilla and put his face above hers.

"Tonight is still young milady" he whispered. Camilla laughed again, wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned into his kiss

"Ready for another?" he asked.

"Of course."

* * *

><p><em>Aw man first smut scene. I hope you readers enjoyed it, leave a review or a message and I'll get 4 up Asap.<em>


	4. Chapter 4

Dragon Rise

_Hey readers it's time for chapter 4. I would like to thank Livvy-Irwin and Topgear2025 for taking a look at Dragon Rise._

_Hope you enjoy it guys and gals._

* * *

><p>Chapter 4- Boys With Toys<p>

As the sun rose over the snowy mountains of Skyrim, Lake sat on the edge of his bed and ran his hand over his Mohawk. He pulled on his pants and sighed.

"Today's the day" he said out loud. He turned around and saw Camilla naked in his bed with only the sheets covering her breast to her thighs. She was drawing circles on the bed with her finger while looking at Lake.

"Must you go my prince?" she purred. Lake smiled and kissed her forehead, his beard tickled her.

"I'm afraid I must Camilla, The Jarl must send soldiers to help protect Riverwood". Lake put on his boots and stood up. Camilla sat up and admired Lake's Nord muscle and bit her lip in lust.

"Will you be back?" she asked hopefully. Lake smiled and turned around.

"Of course, I'll stop by when I'm passing through every time" he told her. Camilla smiled and said nothing, but admired the view. Lake grabbed his white shirt and slipped it over his head. He latched his father's sword on his belt, followed by his knife, and grabbed his pack. He kissed Camilla one last time.

"You're a strapping young man, don't be a stranger" she told him. Lake smiled at her and left the Inn.

Outside the Inn Lake notices Alvor and his family waiting outside for him. As Lake approached Sigrid held out a bag to him. Lake took the bag gently and peered inside; the bag contained food, potions, and 100 septims.

"Thank you, I promise to return and repay you" he said.

"No Lake, It is us who owe you. You helped Hadvar and you are doing this good deed for us" said Alvor. Lake took off his pack and stuffed the bag inside.

"Well I must be off, otherwise nothing will be done" he joked. Lake hugged Sigrid and planted a kiss on her cheek, shook Alvor's hand, hugged Dorthe and began the journey to Whiterun.

As Lake rounded the corner from the hillside he stopped as he could see Whiterun in the distance. He smiled to himself and thought about how different or new Whiterun would be. _Home, Almost home _he thought to himself and he began to walk again.

As he got closer to Whiterun, Lake saw a group of warriors fighting a Giant. One was a tall black haired male carrying a great sword with steel armor. The other two were females; one with red hair with black paint across her face and another with a black hair and red paint. He saw the redhead take a backhand from the giant and she fell to the ground. The Giant raised his club as if he were to crush the redhead's skull. Lake had to act fast. Lake ran towards the Giant, unsheathing his knife he twirled his knife until he held it with the blade facing the sky.

"Stay down!" he shouted at the redhead. She nodded and covered her head. Lake drew back his arm and threw his knife at the Giant. The blade flew and twirled in the air until it lodged into the side of Giant's head. The Giant gave one last groan until it fell to the ground and the blood pooled around the body. Lake walked over to the redhead and helped her to her feet.

"You alright?" he asked. The redhead nodded and looked at the giant

"You fight well, my thanks to you" she said. Lake smiled he walked over to the Giant's body and grunted as he pulled his knife out of its skull.

"What's your name miss?" he asked the redhead.

"Aela and yours?"

"Lake". Aela bit her lip moved closer to Lake, Lake could see that her unique armor showed her smooth legs. Lake could feel her gaze upon his very soul. Lake cleared his throat, and addressed the other two warriors.

"So, what do you call yourselves?" he inquired.

"We're the companions, I'm Farkas and this is Ria" the male said. Lake could see that the group were Nords, but something was wrong with the first two that Lake couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"So Lake" Aela began again. "You handle yourself well, you would make a most beneficial shield-brother" she purred. Lake smirked and shook his head.

"Well it's good that Jorvaskr is still around, and I appreciate the offer. I would like to settle down first, I've been gone for a very long time, so I'll think about it".

Aela shrugged her shoulders and walked past Lake

"Well Lake, that's a fair enough answer" she said turning around. "But, if you change your mind you'll know where we will be. See you around" and the three warriors left.

Lake let a low whistle and smiled. _By the Gods, the women in Skyrim have gotten more beautiful since I've been gone. _Lake shrugged off his thoughts and looked at the Giant he slew. _Well, no point wasting it._ He ransacked the Giant's body and found a mammoth tusk and 50 septims.

Lake walked to the city until he arrived at the front gates.

"Halt, state your business" barked the one guards.

"I bring word from Riverwood, a dragon has attacked Helgen" Lake told the guard.

"By the Gods, Come this way follow me to the Jarl" and the guards let Lake inside the city. The guard began to run through the streets with Lake following behind. Lake wanted to take a look around the city, but he knew he had a duty to do first.

As they reached the steps of Dragonsreach, the guard stopped and turned to Lake.

"I must go back to my post, up these stairs and straight through the doors. Good luck kinsman" and guard turned and left. Lake looked up the stairs and saw the Jarl's palace towering on the hillside. _Well, looks like this hasn't changed._ Lake climbed the stairs and walked through the doors into the Great Hall.

As Lake entered the hall, he saw a blonde Nord stroking his long beard while talking to his three subjects. There stood a Nord, Imperial steward, and a Dark Elf wearing leather armor. As Lake approached the Jarl, the Elf drew her sword and rushed at Lake.

"What's the meaning of this interruption, Jarl Balgruuf has no visitors" she said abruptly.

"Irileth. Let him through" the Jarl said calmly. Lake looked at the Jarl and walked past Irileth who grabbed his shoulder.

"I got my eye on you "she warned him while sheathing her sword.

"Enjoy the view" he replied with a smirk. Lake approached the Jarl and gave him a short respected bow. "My Lord Balgruuf" he said.

"So you managed to seek me out, what assistance do you ask of me" the Jarl asked.

"My Lord I was at Helgen when a dragon attacked. Riverwood needs reinforcements" Lake calmly told the Jarl. The Jarl stroked his beard and thought about what Lake said.

"Proventus, send a garrison to Riverwood at once" he commanded the steward.

"But the Jarl of Falkreath could see that as provocation! He may believe that-"

"I will not stand idly by while a dragon burns and slaughters my people." The Jarl turned to Irileth, send a detachment to Riverwood" he commanded. The Jarl turned back to Lake.

"You have done Whiterun a great service and I will not forget it. What is your name?"

"Jon Lake, My Lord"

"Lake… As in Ecimus Lake?" The Jarl asked surprised.

"Aye, my father"

"I remember your father, he was a strong warrior" he said with a smile. "Where is he now?"

"Dead, He died in battle in the Great War. He now rests in Sovrngarde." Lake said quietly.

"I am sorry, what brings you home to Whiterun my boy?" the Jarl asked changing the subject.

"I'm here to start a new life, that's why I have returned home." Lake said. Balgruuf smile and stood and put his arm around Lake's shoulders and led him away from the throne.

"Jon, I can help you get started here in Whiterun. I need you to talk to my court wizard, he needs a task done and I promise you will be well paid. Also if you were to take odd tasks around my city such as helping my people or bounty hunting you will be rewarded greatly."

Lake thought about what the Jarl said to him and stroked his small beard. Lake broke from his thoughts when they walked into a small room and saw a wizard leaning over a table looking over some notes.

"Jarl Balgruuf, I would be happy to lend my services to Whiterun" Lake said with a grin. Balgruuf clapped Lake on the back and chuckled heartily.

"Excellent my boy, but first help with Farengar. He has been looking into the matters of Dragons and the rumors." The Jarl than clapped his hands on Lake's shoulders "May the Gods watch over your battles friend" and he left.

"So. Come to Dragonsreach to discuss the ongoing hostilities, like the rest of the 'great warriors'?"

As Lake left Dragonsreach he made his way to the top steps and looked at the city down below.

He saw the market was now below on the second district and saw the people walking in the streets. _It's been too long, at least nothing has changed. Seems that there are more houses though._ Lake walked down the steps and into the market place. He saw each vendor shouting over each other about what was for sale at their stalls. Lake approached a guard leaning against a wall watching the market.

"Excuse me, where can I sell some goods?" he asked while approaching the guard. The guard nodded to a set of closed doors to Lake's right.

"See Belethor at his store. Sleazy little man, but he has good stock." Lake thanked the guard and went inside. After a few minutes he left the store and continued on at the market. As Lake walked around the market he was looking around the stalls until he bumped into a short haired woman. She almost fell over, but Lake grabbed her hand and pulled her back onto her feet.

"Oh I'm sorry miss"

"It's quite alright" she said and bent over to pick up her dropped basket.

"Please let help you" Lake said again and he began to pick her goods.

"Thank you, err-"

"Lake. My name is Lake" he said with a smile.

"Please to meet you, my name is Ysolda." she said. They both stood up and Lake handed Ysolda her basket. Ysolda took the basket and brushed her hair behind her ear, "So, Lake what brings you to the market today?"

"I was trading off supplies and shopping as well. After that I'm doing a job for the Jarl."

"Really?" she asked surprised, than her eyes got big and grabbed his arm softly. "That must be so wonderful."

"Aye it can be, what about you? Why are you here today?" Lake asked politely.

"I spend a lot of time at the market stalls so I can learn the merchant's trade. I need more experience if I'm going to run an inn someday" she said smiling.

"What's stopping you?"

"Before my parents passed, I told them I would be the best trader. I met one of the Caravans who would help me get started. However, only if I can bring him a mammoth's tusk. Easier said than done."

Lake smiled and said nothing. He removed his pack and took out the tusk that he took from the Giant. He handed it to Ysolda whose eyes enlarged with amazement.

"How? How did you get this?" she asked.

Lake chuckled, "I took it off a Giant who was slain this morning by me and a few companions"

Ysolda said nothing, but hugged and kissed Lake on the cheek.

"Thank you, please let me buy it from you" she said as she dug into her purse. Lake held up his hand.

"No, your money is no good. Take it as a gift from me as congratulations for your new trading." Lake picked up his pack and smiled at her again. "Well, it was nice to meet you Ysolda. Perhaps I will see you around the city, but I have many errands at the moment."

"Oh, of course bye for now" she smiled at Lake as he turned to leave.

Lake walked down the road and saw a blacksmith's shop near the front gates. He saw an Imperial woman covered in ash coughing as she worked the forge. Lake shrugged and walked over to the woman at the forge.

"Excuse me, Ma'am?" he asked her, but she did not look up. The woman kept working the forge and acted like Lake wasn't there.

"Got some good pieces out here if you're looking to buy. More inside" she said.

"I'm not really here to buy right now actually. I was wondering if I could use your forge?" he asked her.

The woman looked up and eyed Lake up and down. "Do you know how to use a forge?" she asked. Lake nodded and set down his pack.

"Yes ma'am, I used to work around a forge while in the Imperial City. However, I don't have much money right now, but I will pay you back or I can do some work for you." Lake told her.

The woman smiled at Lake, "What's your name?"

"Lake."

"My name is Adrianne Avenicci. Well Lake, do some work for me and I will give you whatever I have for this one time." Lake smiled and nodded his head, he rolled up his sleeves and started working around the forge. During the day Lake forged weapons and armor, melted ore for ingots, and improved the metal for the rest of the day. As the sun settled behind the mountains, Adrianne walked out of her shop and saw Lake sitting in a chair banging a red hot glowing sword. She smiled to herself and walked over to him.

"How goes it?" she asked. Lake looked up and smiled a perfect set of white behind his ashy face.

"Very well thank you for asking."

Adrianne walked over and dropped a large sack by his feet.

"Here are the supplies you needed Lake, so why did you move back here to Skyrim?"

Lake finished pounding down the sword and dropped it in the water trough.

"Same reason as you. I needed to have a better life" he said picking up another sword. Adrianne nodded her head respecting his answer.

"Alright Lake I'll be closing up soon, thank you for help today, now Idolaf can have that order he requested." Lake stood and wiped his hands clean with a rag.

"It was no problem thank you for the supplies" he held his hand out, which Adrianne took and shook it. As Adrianne walked back inside her shop, Lake back sat down and began his new project. He laid his supplies down in front of him and began his work.

As the night crept into the city, Lake finished his project and smiled at his work. He fashioned himself a new set of armor and weapons. At that moment Adrianne came out of the shop again to check on Lake.

"What's that you got there? Armor and weapons?" she asked.

"Aye. My armor is based off the idea of the Guild Master armor from the thieves. I also managed to use black and brown to blend into the forest" he said holding up the cuirass. Lake also showed his new quiver that was able to hold a bow, arrows, and his sword at the same time.

"Very impressive Lake, what about the sword? I never saw anything like that before" she inquired. Lake drew his sword and held it out to Adrianne. The sword had a wide and double-edged blade, and contained a narrow-waist at the middle and was heavily weighted at the front.

"It is sharpened on both sides for slashing and thrusts" he explained. Adrianne examined the sword and swung it a few times and admired it.

"Amazing, great craftsman work". Adrianne returned the sword to Lake who smiled. Lake sheathed his weapons, and packed his gear in his pack and stood up.

"Thank you for everything Adrianne, if you need anything let me know" he said.

"Of course Lake, and same goes to you. Good luck tomorrow and be careful" she said. Lake shook her hand, left Adrianne and headed to the Inn. As Lake approached the Inn he took a look at the sign that said Bannered Mare. Lake shifted his pack on his shoulder and headed inside. Lake stepped inside and saw only a few people inside the Inn and he approached the Nord woman behind the counter.

" What can I get you? My name is Hulda" she said.

"How much for a room?" Lake asked her.

"Ten septims for a room, food and drink varies" she said. Lake dug into his pack and took out his coin bag and counted out twenty septims and placed it in her hands.

"I'll take the room for two nights, thank you." Lake turned on his heel and went to his room for the night.

* * *

><p><em>Alright guys sorry it took so long I kept going back and forth on this chapter. I also was taking time to look at a few movies to get inspiration on armor, clothes and weapons. Thanks for reading, and I will get 5 posted Asap. <em>


	5. Chapter 5

Dragon Rise

_Here we are another chapter, I like to thank Jeffs87 for following/favoriting the story. I hope you have been enjoying it!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 5- What A Tangled Web We Weave<p>

Lake awoke in his bed and saw that it was still dark outside his window. Lake got out bed and stretched his back, he heard a crack and he sighed with relief. Lake grabbed his pack from under his bed and opened his contents. He grabbed his father's armor and took a long look at it. _I really miss you Da._ He hid his clothes and his father's gear from his pack and loaded them in the chest. He strapped his weapons on his person, grabbed his pack and closed the door to his room.

When he reached the main floor of the Bannered Mare he saw a Redguard woman make quick eye contact with him and return to her duties. Lake walked over Hulda and put a few coins in her hand.

"No-one goes into my room until I return. Understood?" he asked her.

"Of course milord, I understand." Lake gave her hand a small squeeze and smiled.

"Thank you" he said. Lake grabbed his gear and headed out the door to Bleak Falls Barrow.

Lake traveled back to Riverwood just to rest for the moment, and decided to keep his promise for Camilla. He walked through the door of the Trader and saw Camilla arguing with her brother.

"Well one of us has to do something!" she said raising her voice. Her brother slammed his fist on the counter and glared at Camilla.

"I said no! No adventures, no chasing thieves-"

"Well what are you going to do huh? Let's hear it" she mocked.

"We are done talking about this" he said shrugging the conversation of his shoulders.

" But Lucan" she protested.

Lucan turned his attention to Lake and was baffled, "Oh, a customer. I am so sorry for you to hear that."

"Don't worry about it" Lake said. "Hello Camilla"

Camilla turned around and saw Lake standing in the door way with a smile.

"Lake!" she squealed. Camilla ran over and hugged him. Lake returned the gestured and Camilla broke away to turn to her brother. "Lucan he can help us!"

Lucan couldn't say anything, but stutter behind the counter. Lake approached him and leaned against the counter facing Lucan. "What's happened"

"We uh, had some sort of a break in. Only made out with a solid gold dragon claw. I know who did it as well. A dark elf named Arvel the Swift" said Lucan.

Lake stroked his beard as he thought about Lucan's situation. He looked at Camilla's hopeful eyes and winked "I could get it back for you" he said with a smile.

As Lake climbed the mountain side he saw a small campfire near the watch tower of Bleaks Fall Barrow. Lak was able to see a few people wearing fur and iron armor walking and guarding the tower. _Allies perhaps? Need to get closer._ Lake climbed higher around the rocks and placed himself several yards from the tower.

"Could pay off my bounty, walk into the city a free man…" an Orc said to a Nord.

_Bandits, No way to sneak past _he thought. He drew his bow and placed an arrow in the serving. He drew back and took aim.

"_Remember, take a deep breath and release" _his father's voice told him. Lake took a breath and closed his eyes.

_Twang!_

The arrow lodged into the Orc's head and he dropped dead next to the Nord. Before the Nord had a chance to speak, Lake's arrow pierced the Nord's heart. Lake sat back and sighed, he looked up the watch tower and saw another bandit on top of the tower sitting in a chair.

_Damn, how the hell did I miss him. _Lake placed an arrow in the sling and took aim. _He's to inclined, won't make the shot._ Lake sheathed his bow, and drew his knife from his waist and crept toward the tower. He looted the bodies, hid the bodies in the brush, and made his way into the tower.

He crept to the top of the tower and saw the bandit still sitting in the chair, he crept forward and stumbled on some slick ice. The bandit turned around and growled at Lake. Lake saw a big Orc rise from the chair, drew his battle axe and charged at Lake.

Lake never had a chance to draw his sword and knew he didn't have much of a chance with his knife. "So be it…" he said and he charged at the Orc. The Orc roared and swung his axe at Lake, Lake ducked and thrusted his knife into the Orc.

The bandit looked down and growled at Lake, Lake pulled out his knife and disengaged from the Orc. The Orc swung his axe like a hammer and knocked Lake's blade out of his hand.

Lake tackled the brute and punched the Orc in the face several times. The bandit rolled with Lake to the tip of the edge where the bandit was sitting before. He grabbed Lake and threw Lake off of him. Lake rolled to his feet and turned to the Orc and ran towards him.

The Orc grabbed the chair and threw it Lake. Lake dodged the chair and jumped into the air planted his feet together and kicked the Orc off the tower on the ground. Lake peered over the edge and saw a pool of blood coming out from the brutes head.

"I win…" he muttered. Lake spat onto the floor, picked up his knife, sheathed it and pressed on to Bleakfalls.

As Lake fought his way into the halls and room of Bleak Falls killing every bandit, and creature he stumbled upon he turned a short corner until he heard cries of desperate help.

"No. Not again. Help! Get away!" Lake started to run and came to a room that was concealed by webs.

"Is... is someone coming? Is that you Harknir? Bjorn? Soling?" the voice cried out again.

"Hang on!" Lake yelled. He drew his word and began slicing his way into the room. As the last web was broken Lake crashed into the room and saw a dark elf tangled in the webs a few feet off the ground.

"What? Who are you? Oh, never mind. Cut me down before that thing gets us!"

"Hand over the claw" Lake said walking across the room.

"What are you- Cut me down!" The thief commanded.

Lake stood away from him and fiddled with his sword in a mocking way looking at the elf.

"Handed it over or you're not coming down" he warned.

"Ok fine. I'll give it to you if you cut me- watch out!" he cried.

Lake spun on his heel and saw a massive spider the size of a small mammoth drop down from the ceiling. Lake turned back a round and cut Arvel down from his sticky bonds. Lake turned to face the beast, the spider leapt at Lake and flashed its fangs.

Lake held up his sword and the spider began munching on the blade trying to eat it in half to reach Lake. Lake groaned and struggled trying to push the beast back from him and Arvel.

"You fool why should I share the treasure with anyone?" and he ran away from Lake.

"Come back here, you son of a bitch!" he yelled. Lake reached for an arrow and used it to stab the spider in its eye. The spider squealed and cowered back from Lake, lifting its leg trying to jab it at Lake. Lake seized his chance and charged at the creature.

Lake sliced off the leg, and jumped on top of the spider and thrusted his sword into the creatures head. The spider went limp and Lake pulled out his sword and ran after Arvel.

Lake sheathed his sword and grabbed his bow. He turned a corner and saw the elf running down a long hallway. Lake retrieved an arrow and fired it at the thief.

The arrow soared through the air and cleaved right into the thief's throat. Arvel was dead before he hit the floor. Lake jogged over to Arvel and looked for the claw.

Lake turned the Golden Claw in his hand and examined it before placing it in his pack. He stood up took his arrow from Arvel and pressed on. Lake wandered in a hallway which led to a dead end.

He saw three emblems on the door which looked like they would turn. He dug out the claw again and examined it again. On the bottom, there were three emblems that looked like the door's emblems. Lake approached the door, turned the three emblems that matched the claw. He placed the claw in a slot that turned the wheels and opened the door.

Lake walked into a big room and saw an iron coffin and a stone wall with the head of dragon perched on top. Lake looted the chests in the room for anything he could take and use and moved towards the coffin, the wall began to speak to him.

Lake felt that he was in a trance, his vison became blurry, he heard voices call his name and chant some rituals. As Lake was face to face with the wall and a word began to glow.

_**Fus**_

Lake pondered at the word, and all of a sudden the glow of the word was gone.

_**Fus**_

_What was that?_ He thought to himself, but his thoughts broke when the lid of the coffin threw itself open and a Draugr Over-Lord stepped out and drew its blade. Lake drew his own sword and gave it a twirl. Lake charged at the Draugr and raised his sword to strike. The wretched undead opened its mouth.

_**Fus Ro!**_

Lake was almost thrown off his feet, but regained his balance. Lake charged once more and swung his sword and making his mark on his foe. His sword sliced of the left hand of his opponent only to see it hit the floor.

The Draugr attacked Lake out of retaliation blow upon blow. Lake stepped back and parried each strike, gritting his teeth to stay in the fight and at last he found his chance. The Draugr raised his blade over his head and struck down at Lake.

Lake parried with sword upward and pushed the blade to the side, he back elbowed the foul Draugr and swung his sword with a backhand swipe. The blade sliced into the demon's head removing it from its body and crumpling into ash.

Lake breathed heavily for a moment and sheathed his sword back next to his bow. He searched the Draugr's body and found what he was looking for. He pulled out an old looking stone in the shape of a pentagon. He saw some sort of map with marked territories on the front and old Nordic ruins on the back. _This must be what Farengar wants_. Lake shoved the stone into his pack and left the barrow.

As Lake walked back outside into the brisk Skyrim air and saw that the sun has settled behind the hills. _Damn, knew it was going to be dark_. Lake shifted his pack onto his shoulder and made his way down the mountain into Riverwood. Lake walked into the village, looked into the sky and saw the moon was nearly in the highest point. _It's getting close to Midnight. _Lake walked over to the Trader and tried to open the door finding it locked. Lake knocked on the door and waited, no one came to answer so he knocked again. The door opened and Lake saw Camilla holding a candle stick to see in the dark.

"Lake?" she asked.

"Hello Camilla..."

Lake woke up and looked at the ceiling and saw that dawn was nearing soon. He turned over and saw Camilla naked in his sleeping roll. Lake got up and got stuck realizing Camilla just grabbed onto his arm. He peeled away from her and got dressed.

He put the golden claw on the counter and grabbed a large coin purse from behind as his payment. He kissed Camilla's head one last time and whispered to her. "Goodbye Camilla" and he saw a smile draw across her face. Lake grinned and he left the Trader.

As Lake left the trader, he saw Alvor leaving his home to start the day's work.

"Alvor" he called. Alvor looked over and saw the young man he helped waving at him.

"Lake" he smiled. "How are you lad?"

"I'm very well thank you. I see the regiment has made it." Lake said walking over and gesturing to the new guards at their post.

"Aye, I thank you for doing me that favor. Whatever you need don't hesitate to ask." He told Lake. Lake reached into his pack brought out a small bag of coins and an ancient enchanted Nordic sword he found in Bleak Falls.

"Here Alvor, please take this as appreciation for helping me start my new life."

Alvor took the items and smiled. "You didn't have to do this Lake, but thank you." Lake nodded shook hands with Alvor, and continued on his way back to Whiterun.

Lake pushed the gates open and stepped into the city of Whiterun and saw Adrianne at the grindstone starting the day's work. Lake walked over leaned against the beam crossing his arms watching her smith skills work away.

"You're doing it wrong" he said with a smile. Adrianne stopped the stone turned around and a Nord with his black Mohawk shining in the sun.

"Moooorning" she grinned. "Are you busy right now?"

"I'm about to head back to Dragonreach, what do you need?" Lake asked Adrianne picked up a sword on the floor and handed it to Lake.

"Give this sword to my father the steward, it's for Jarl Balgruuf" she said. Lake took the sword and headed to Dragonsreach.

"Ah, you returned with the Dragonstone. I'm pleased that you are not one of the usual brutes the Jarl hires." Lake walked over to the wizard and dropped the Dragonstone on the table.

"Glad I can help. What next?" he asked. Farengar pun the stone facing his and examined it.

"Next is that I need to study and translate this while you tend to other duties. Your reward is with the Jarl or the steward… I'll send word when I found something." Farengar said without looking up. Lake shrugged, dropped off the sword, collected his rewards and went back to the tavern.

Lake was sitting at the bar inside the Bannered Mare, he spent the day hunting bounties, chopping firewood, and selling wares that he found from the caves he ventured inside. Now he found himself sipping away his ale.

"It's a fine day with you around" a voice said. Lake smiled and turned to see Ysolda smiling at him.

"How are you doing Miss Ysolda?" he asked her

"I'm doing well Lake, mind if I sit?" she asked.

"No of course not, please" he said gesturing to the stool next to him. Lake finished his ale and placed the tankard for Hulda to collect.

"Hulda, I'll have the next round on me" Ysolda said pointing at herself. Hulda nodded and brought over two more mugs of ale. Lake picked up his tankard and gave Ysolda a slow single nod and drank his mug heartily.

"So what brings you here miss?" said Lake setting his mug down.

"I just wanted to tell you that I was able to start the merchant's trade soon thanks to you. And I was hoping I could repay you for the tusk" she said sipping her ale.

"By buying me drinks?" he asked puzzled.

Ysolda laughed "No I was going to give you some coin-"

"No. I told you it was a gift you don't need to give me and gold" Lake told her with a huff.

Ysolda smiled slyly and leaned closer to Lake, "Maybe I can pay you in a different way…" she smirked and she rubbed her hand near his inner thigh. Lake didn't look down, but stare straight at her. Ysolda grabbed his hand and led him upstairs to his room.

As they entered his room, Ysolda led him inside and closed the door. Lake turned and saw that Ysolda was smirking at him while removing her clothes. Lake pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply and they both fell back onto the bed.

Lake woke up the next morning and saw that Ysolda was gone. Lake got dressed and decided to go for a quick stroll. He was passing by Adrianne's forge when a voice spoke behind him.

"You there! Stop!"

* * *

><p><em>Well, that is the end of chapter 5. Please review and stay tuned for chapter 6.<em>


	6. Chapter 6

Dragon Rise

_Hello everybody, Hope you had a wonderful holiday. It's now time for another chapter. I know so far there has been one smut chapter so far but, the story continues. If anyone is still reading this please review so I know that people are reading this story._

* * *

><p>Chapter 6- The Lady or the Alik'r?<p>

Lake turned around and saw two Redguards running towards him. Lake reached behind for his sword, but the men did not draw their weapons.

"Have you seen a woman, she's a foreigner. A Redguard like us" one of them said. Lake thought of the woman in the Bannered Mare, Nazeem's wife or Arwen the mercenary's wife, but did not wish to reveal their locations.

"No. I have not, but I will let you know if I see anything" he told the men.

"Alright if you do meet us in Rorikstead to give us word" the other Redguard said. Lake raised an eyebrow at his response.

"Why? Why not stay in Whiterun?" he asked.

"We are not allowed in the city and why we pursue her is no concern of yours" the other man said, both men held their heads high and they left. Lake turned around and went back to the tavern to find out what was going on.

Lake walked into the Bannered Mare and looked around. He could see a few people were inside and he noticed the Redguard woman sweeping the floor behind Hulda.

"Excuse me miss?" he asked tapping her shoulder. The woman turned around and saw a tall strong Nord standing behind her.

"Yes?" she asked. Lake looked around to make sure no one is listening.

"Did you know there are some Alik'r warriors looking for a Redguard woman?" Lake asked. The woman's eyes became big.

"Are you sure? Oh no. No no no no no." she panicked. She grabbed Lake's arm and pinched it hard.

"Please come with me to somewhere more private" she grabbed his hand and marched him into the back of the tavern and up the stairs. She led Lake into a room and closed the door behind him.

Lake heard a knife unsheathe and he knew he was led into a trap.

"So, are you working for them? You think you can take me?!" the woman cried and she lunged at Lake. Lake whirled around grabbed her arm and brought her to the ground with him. He placed his feet into her stomach and flipped her over his head and she landed on the bed losing her knife. Lake grabbed the knife and threw into the floor where it stuck. The woman groaned and saw Lake removing his weapons, she sat up quickly and jumped onto Lake and straddled his front which caused him to move back.

Lake grabbed her thighs and stumbled into the wall with the woman's back colliding into it. They both grunted and then with a groan they spun around knocking over tables and they hit next wall.

Hulda was serving drinks to a few of customers and everyone stopped talking and listened to the grunting, groaning and the loud bumping noises upstairs.

"Oh that Lake, another woman and more noises going on up stairs. He's an animal. I also heard he has a curved sword" said Hulda with a wink. The females in the tavern grinned crazily biting their lips, and gasped with excitement.

Lake and the woman grappled more until Lake pinned her to the floor where she couldn't move.

"Look woman. I'm not here to turn you in I'm trying to find out what the hell is going on!" he gasped between breaths. He rolled off her and sat up panting. The woman sat up as well and saw her hair tangled in a mess and her clothes slightly ripped.

"What's your name" she asked. Lake still panting smiled

"Lake…my name is Lake."

"Saadia" she replied. Lake stood up and helped her into a chair.

"Alright why is the Alik'r after you…" Lake asked crossing his arms.

"My real name is Iman, I am a noble in Hammerfell. The Alik'r are assassins hired by the Aldmeri Dominion they want my blood for gold" she explained.

"So what would you like me to do?" he asked.

Lake walked down the stairs of the Bannered Mare and noticed every woman in the tavern was smiling seductively at him. Lake raised an eyebrow and walked out the front door.

Hours later Lake found himself in a cave where the Alik'r were hiding and was fighting his way into the caverns. Lake with his sword in hand crept into a large tunnel only to find the water rising to his chest. Lake crept through the water until he was stopped by a voice.

"Alik'r, hold! You've proven your strength, warrior. Let's avoid any more bloodshed." Lake cocked his head in confusion and walked to the end of the tunnel. He was led into a large rock formation where several Redguards stood on a rocky level.

"Which one of you is Kematu?" he commanded. A Redguard with two scimitars at each side and not wearing a head garb stepped forward. Lake walked over to him, but stayed several feet back.

"It's no secret why you're here and you have proven your skill in combat. Let us talk a moment, my men will not attack you, if you will lower your weapon" he told Lake. Lake lowered his weapon, but did not release it.

"You know why I am here. Why?" he asked the leader.

"Of course, sent by... what is it that she's calling herself these days? Shazra? Saadia? One of those, correct? Did she appeal to your sense of honor? Your greed? A more... base need, perhaps? It doesn't matter. No doubt she's convinced you that she's the victim. We pursue her because she is wanted for treason. She sold the city out to the Aldmeri Dominion. Were it not for her betrayal, Taneth could have held its ground in the war-"

Lake heard enough he brought up his sword at lightning speed at Kematu's throat. "Liar…" he hissed.

"I know for a fact that the Alik'r are not allowed in the city that's saying something. Perhaps they have a bad reputation for being mercenaries. It is more likely that an individual spoke out against an organization rather than one individual causing the fall of Taneth. I am a veteran of The Great War, the Aldmeri have always been able to win fights without the assistance of individuals, especially noble women, who may or may not have access to military secrets. If she had caused the downfall of Taneth, why would she hide outside of Aldmeri territory? She could be easily protected elsewhere. But this where I know you demon…" he hissed before continuing.

"One of the bandits at the entrance of the cave said he doesn't like the Alik'r around, while his friend said something like "don't complain unless you want a knife in the back…"

Kematu said nothing; he looked at Lake's sword and then his face. Kematu's face turned from concern to anger. Anger for blood, not anger that his plan laid ruin.

"Kill him!" he shouted to his warriors. Lake disengaged from Kematu and jumped of the rocky ledge into the water where the end of the tunnel was. The Alik'r drew their scimitars and rushed down where Lake stood. Lake gave his sword a twirl and walked toward them.

The first Alik'r warrior charged at Lake with his sword overhead, Lake parried and swiped his own blade across the warriors back. Lake quickly brought down his blade and it pierced through the man's back.

The next warrior ran forward and thrusted his sword towards Lake. Lake dodged the blow, and parried. He took the man's sword spun round the man and lodged his sword into the side on the man's neck.

Lake heard a warrior's scream and turned to see another Alik'r run towards him. Lake used his second sword to stab the man in the stomach and kicked him aside. He pulled the swords out of the bodies and walked on towards Kematu.

The next enemy advanced, but Lake took the scimitar he picked up and thrusted it into the man's mouth. The next Alik'r rushed at Lake and swung his sword, Lake parried and sliced his sword across the warrior's chest and stabbed him several times in the stomach.

Kematu at this time became very nervous and drew his swords and held them infront as the last Alik'r warrior was struck down from Lake. Lake advanced toward Kematu who was now backing away, and was stopped by the wall.

Lake approached and Kematu swung one of his swords with his might. Lake simply blocked the blow and disarmed him. Kematu again swung with his other sword, but once again disarmed. Lake gave him a kick into the chest and Kematu crashed into the wall.

Lake sheathed his sword and picked up one of Kematu's scimitars as Kematu began to regain his breath.

"You…You will kill an unarmed man with honor?!" he cried. Lake walked over to Kematu, grabbed his throat, and pinned him against the wall.

"You have no honor…" he murmured. Lake took the scimitar and stabbed Kematu in the chest. The blade pierced through the back of Lake's foe and connected him into the rocky wall. Lake saw the life drain from Kematu's eyes, he turned away and left.

"Any news of the Alik'r?" Saadia asked as Lake entered her room. He sent down his pack and looked up at her hopeful eyes.

"They won't be bothering you anymore" he said with a sigh. Saadia let out a breath and her eyes began to water.

"You have done me a great service…" she said quietly. "I won't forget it." She stood up and walked over to where Lake stood in her room stretching his back. She slid her arms down his arm feeling the muscle through his light armor.

"Is there… something I can do for you?" she asked seductively. Lake turned around and faced her. She slipped her hand to his face and leaned in to kiss him. As they moved closer footsteps came up the stairs which made them break away.

"Excuse me Lake, but you're needed at Dragons reach. It's urgent." A city guard had said. Lake breathed out a smile, cocked his head and he kissed Saadia.

"I have to go, perhaps next time" he grabbed his pack and followed the guard back to Dragonsreach.

Lake entered Dragonsreach and walked over to Farengar's studies and saw him and a hooded figure leaning over the table studying the Dragonstone.

"You see? The terminology is clearly First Era or even earlier. I'm convinced this is a copy of a much older text. Perhaps dating to just after the Dragon War. If so, I could use this to cross-reference the names with other later texts" he told the figure.

"Good. I'm glad you're making progress. My employers are anxious to have some tangible answers" the figure spoke. Lake could tell by now it was a woman.

"Oh, have no fear. The Jarl himself has finally taken an interest, so I'm now able to devote most of my time to this research."

"Time is running, Farengar, don't forget. This isn't some theoretical question. Dragons have come back." _Dragons!_ Lake thought. _How did she know…and there's more than one?!_

"Yes, yes. Don't worry. Although the chance to see a living dragon up close would be tremendously valuable... Now, let me show you something else I found... very intriguing... I think your employers may be interested as well..." said the wizard.

"You have a visitor…" she said flatly.

"Hmm? Ah, yes, the Jarl's protégé! Back from Bleak Falls Barrow? You didn't die, it seems" the wizard said standing up and walking over to Lake.

"Fear not Farengar, for it takes for than a few druagr and bandits to kill me" he said as he clasped his shoulder with his hand. Lake looked at the woman who looked like an Imperial with blonde hair and blue eyes. "Who's she?" he asked.

Farengar looked at the stranger and smiled. "She's my associate for this matter, and she is most pleased with our handiwork. She's discovered a location, but she won't share with me…" he said.

"Farengar!" a voice cried. Lake wheeled around and saw Irileth running towards them.

"Come quick, a dragon has been seen nearby!"

* * *

><p><em>And that is the end of chapter 6, please review and spread the word. Stay tuned for 7.<em>


	7. Chapter 7

Dragon Rise

_Hey guys and gals, it's time for chapter 7. I like to thank Tom Pendragon and jeffs87 for their reviews. Also thank you PatMaster,_ _guisniperman,,_ _Adjuster,_ _Lelouch-Strife and 23 for following/favoring Dragon Rise Remember if you have any ideas or desires feel free to message me for consideration. On ward!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 7- A Dragon Rises<p>

Lake's vision drifted away to the memory of Helgen as the black dragon flew over the city and spewed fire everywhere. The screams of the citizens and fellow men screaming as the fire took hold of their body and soul sending it to Oblivion. And the roar…the roar of the dragon and its speech.

"Lake? Lake!" a voice cried out. Lake awoke from his memory and saw Irileth and Farengar looking at his eyes.

"Are you alright my friend?" the wizard asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What's going on?" he asked.

"A dragon, it was seen near Whiterun. Come with me!" commanded Irileth. They rushed from Farengar's studies upstairs to the war room where the Jarl was speaking with a guard.

"…it was circling around the watchtower. I never ran so fast in my life…I thought it would get me for sure" the guard said panting. Balgruuf clasped the man's shoulder and gave it a small shake.

"You have done well, go eat and rest. We will handle it from here" he said with a confident smile.

The guard bowed and left for the barracks. Balgruuf turned and saw Lake and Irileth standing near the table waiting for orders.

"Irileth muster men at the gate and march upon the Western Tower!" he commanded.

"I already have men at the gate Jarl Balgruuf" and she left for the gate. Lake turned to go with her, but was stopped by the Jarl's hand.

"Lake my boy, I need you in this matter you survived Helgen. You'll have better experience than anyone here" he said looking in Lake's eyes. Balgruuf grabbed Lake's hand and pushed an object into it. Lake opened his palm and saw a metallic amulet of a woman wearing revealing robes and holding two small birds in each hand tied to a piece of leather string.

"This amulet once belonged to your mother, was given to me long ago before your father came. Tis said to bring great luck to its wearer" the Jarl said again. Lake slipped the necklace over his head and tucked it behind his armor.

"Thank you Jarl Balguuf, I must join Irileth at the gates" Lake turned to leave and began to run for the gates.

Lake left Dragonsreach and joined Irileth at the gates. As he arrived he saw her standing with four guards at the main gates.

"Is this all the guards?" he asked as he approached her.

"Yes, what is the problem?" she asked meeting his gaze.

"You are facing a dragon, not a bandit clan" he told her with shock.

"We will be fine, there's more at the tower" Irileth said confidently.

Lake gestured his head to the gates "By your word Irileth" he said.

The small rescue group began to run to the Western Tower as they approached the party could see parts of the building destroyed and the plains were aflame.

"Search for survivors!" commanded Irileth, the party spread out and began their search. Lake hurried to the tower and heard whimpering inside.

"Go away! Stay back you beast!" it cried. Lake held up a hand and slowly approached the entrance.

"Stand down, were on the same side" Lake warned as he approached. Inside the tower he could see three guards hiding inside the tower.

"Back! Or it'll kill you!" the guard said again. His breath became rapid and he grabbed on to Lake's hand. "It has taken Hroki and Tor when they tried to run for it." Lake felt remorse for the man he was about to speak until the guard's eyes became big and his jaw dropped.

"Kynareth save us…it returns…"

Lake unsheathed his bow and rushed back outside and saw a great grey dragon screeched over the mountains and towards the western tower.

"Ready yourselves!" he cried to Irileth and her men, he charged into the Great Plains and waited for the beast. The creature flew overhead and stopped to hover near Lake. Lake's gaze met the creature who spoke to him like the black one in Helgen.

"Thuri du hin sil ko Sovngarde!" (My overlord will devour your souls in Sovngarde!) it said.

"Fight me you witless worm" Lake spat. The great beast cocked his head and spoke again.

"You are brave. Bahlaan hokoron(worthy enemies). Your death will bring honor."

Lake strung an arrow and fired it at the great beast. The arrow sailed in the air and passed through the beast's right wing. The dragon roared with rage and pain and turned on Lake.

_**Yol Toor Shul**_

A fiery inferno escaped the beast's mouth and came towards Lake. Lake rolled to the side and made his way back to Irileth.

"Charge!" yelled Irileth. "Bring it down!"

The guards drew their bows and began to fire arrows at the great beast. The arrow stuck to the great beast which howled in pain. Lake began to fire his arrows again until the beast landed on the ground.

One of Irileth's men charged at the beast with his axe raised high and a cry of triumph.

_**Yol Toor Shul**_

Another fire came from the mouth of the dragon and the guard dropped dead at the monster's feet, burned to death.

"No!" Lake cried. He threw down his bow and unsheathed his sword and ran towards the dragon.

"Lake! Stop!" commanded Irileth. Lake ignored her and rushed at the beast. The dragon snapped its jaws at Lake, but met his end. Lake dodged the teeth, sliced the face of the monster and ran under it as blood poured from the cut.

One by one Lake swiped his sword at the beast's legs, at each cut of Lake's blade the beast roared and tried it's best to trample Lake as blood seeped from the wounds. Lake ran to the front of the dragon, the beast roared and swiped its claws at Lake.

Lake flew into the air and saw that his armor has been ripped into shreds. With a yell Lake stood up, charged at the beast, and swung his sword at the dragon.

The dragon clenched onto Lake's sword and breathed an evil chuckle as Lake tried to wretch the blade free. Lake remembered, his knife. He let go of the sword and unsheathed his knife. He raised it above his head and stabbed the dragon through the throat.

The dragon's pupils dilated as blood poured from Lake's knife. With a roar, Lake ripped his knife from the dragon and the blood spurted onto the grass.

"Dovahkiin?! No!" the dragon roared and life left its eyes as its head dropped to the ground.

Lake stood victorious over the dragon, he walked backwards away from the carcass breathing heavily.

"Look…" one of the guards whispered. Lake looked up and saw the dragon's body take flame. As the body burned a glowing wind took place and rushed it's self into Lake's body. Lake stood and felt warm relief as the winds passed through his muscular body and into his very heart and soul.

"I can't believe it…you're **Dragonborn**" said a shocked guard. Lake turned and cocked an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about…?" he grunted.

"Come now kinsman, you know the old tales. In the old days of dragons the Dragonborn would slay dragons and steal their powers. That's what you did isn't it?"

Lake bowed his head and closed his eyes. "I don't know…you may be right.." he said.

The guard walked a few feet to Lake and stopped. "There's only one way to find out…shout"

Lake looked at the guard again and cocked his eyebrow. "What?"

"Shout…according to the old legends, the Dragonborn can shout without training. So, try to shout." the guard said with a smile. Lake opened his mouth, but nothing happened.

"Dragonborn? What are you talking about?" another guard piped up.

As the guards bickered about Lake, Lake tried again to shout, but nothing came to his voice. _Damn, if I'm Dragonborn why can't I shout? _Lake thought.

_**fus….fus….**_ a voice echoed in his mind.

_what?_ Lake thought.

_**fus…fus… fus. Fus. Fus. Fus. Fus. Fus. FUS. FUS. FUS! FUS! FUS!**_

_**Fus! **_cried Lake. A great force of wind came from Lake's mouth and pushed the guards back. They staggered a few feet and regained their stance.

The guard in front of Lake smiled and chuckled. "It is true you are Dragonborn" and Lake returned the smile. One of guards turned to Irileth.

"Irileth, what do you think of this Dragonborn business?" Irileth said nothing, but flashed a smile.

"I think that this man here has been blessed. But, what I think now is that here lies a dead dragon which means we can kill them." She turned to Lake, who at the time was grabbing his weapons. "Come let us return to the Jarl, and seek rewards" and they left the Western Watchtower.

As the party walked through the main gates, Lake stopped to stay a moment. He gazed at the stars, he was lost in its gaze. He thought of his kinsmen and his family and how much he missed them.

His thoughts broke away when the entire world began to shake, a clap of thunder broke the heavens and a several voices cried out "Dovahkiin".

"So what happened at the Watchtower? Was the Dragon there?" asked Balgruuf. The party stood in the main hall with Irileth and Lake at the front.

"Yes, my lord the dragon was there and the tower has been destroyed" said Irileth.

"I knew I could count on all of you, but there must be something else…" the Jarl said rising from his chair. Everyone from the party looked towards Lake.

"Lake?" asked Balgruuf.

"They say I'm Dragonborn…" a gasp was shared from the people in the court except the Jarl. Balgruuf walked down his steps and stood before Lake.

"Dragonborn…what do you know of it? The Jarl asked.

"I absorbed some kind of power…I can't explain it" the Jarl smiled and clasped him on the shoulder.

"It was you the greybeards have summoned! You best seek them at their temple on the slopes of the Throat of the World. You remember? "

"Aye" said Lake. "The thousand steps in Ivarstead… I will leave in a few days." The Jarl nodded and put both hands on Lake's shoulders.

"You have done me and my city a great service. Take knee" he said gently. Lake still wearing his shredded armor took a knee and bowed his head. The Jarl drew his sword and addressed the court.

"By my right as Jarl, I name you Thane of Whiterun. It is the highest honor I can grant within my power. Rise." Lake rose to his feet and the Jarl sheathed his sword. "You can now purchase a home, and I assign you a housecarl." Balgruuf looked to his brother Hrongar. "Is she ready?"

"Aye, she is ready for the task" he said to Balgruuf.

"Lake, I appoint Lydia to be your housecarl, and I will notify the city of your new title. In the meantime, go drink and rest and come back in the morning." Jarl Balgruuf said and he turned to retire to his chambers.

Lake found himself back at the tavern with greeted yells of cheer and respect. Hulda came from around the bar and kissed Lake on both cheeks.

"You are welcomed here anytime for saving Saadia and the city!" she cried, she let go and went back to serving drinks. Lake went upstairs and changed into his clothes and sat down at a table in the corner of the room to drink in peace. He was still thinking about his trip to the mountain and how he will handle his duties as Thane with this Lydia.

As he thought about his worries he caught himself staring at a barmaid with light hair, a busty chest and amber eyes. She walked over and placed her hand on her hip.

"What's the matter can't stand the sight of a strong Nord woman?" she teased.

"No ma'am, the sight is beautiful to be held" he said with a smile. The woman smiled,

"Hold on love let me get you another round" she returned in a few minutes and she sat down next to Lake and placed 2 tankards of ale on the table.

"What's your name?" she asked taking a seat.

"Lake" he replied drinking his mead. The woman's eyes became amazed.

"You're the Dragonborn and the Thane of Whiterun…" she whispered with a smile.

"Aye, it amazes me of how misfortune can easily be turned around…" not looking up from his drink.

She frowned at his response and cocked her head. "What do you mean?" she asked.

Lake closed his eyes for a moment and opened them. He began his tale from His childhood to the Imperial Army, from the army to Helgen and from Helgen to now. Lake saw the expession of despair on the woman's face, so decided to lift her spirits.

"You haven't told me of your name" Lake inquired.

"Oflina Gray-Mane milord" she said silently.

"Well, it's nice to know that Gray-manes are still here. How are the Battleborns?" he asked.

Olfina gave him a mad look, "We are no longer on speaking terms!" she snapped. She rose to leave, but Lake held her and sat her back down.

"Apologies… I did not know, it's been a long time" he said sincerely.

"It's alright…it's just so stressful" she said sadly. Lake thought about what she said and he grabbed her hand.

"I know a way to fix that" he smiled. Olfina looked up and was pulled up by the hand. Lake gently led her to his room upstairs and closed the door.

**Warning: the following passage/s is for a mature audience. ENTER AT YOUR OWN FREE WILL!**

Lake caressed Olfina's neck and kissed her deeply, and as they grew more passionate Olfina began to remove Lake's shirt. Lake helped her remove his shirt and resumed their kissing. They walked to the bed and collapsed on it.

Lake looked up as Olfina removed her dress and stood bare in front of Lake. Lake hurried with the rest of his clothes and was bare as well.

Olfina smiled as she admired Lake's muscles all the way down to his waistline. As she reached his waist she gasped at the size of his manhood.

"What's the matter? Can't stand the sight of a Nord man?" he said with a white grin.

Olfina bit her lip and walked toward Lake. Lake grabbed her and got on top of her. He inserted his manhood into her and began to set the pace. He slowly began to thrust into her and each thrust had Olfina moan with pleasure.

He sucked and her breast and gently bit them with each kiss. He began to thrust harder and harder. Olfina began to cry out, as each thrust exploded in ecstasy.

"Oh Lake…you fuck like a God.." she moaned as she released. They repeated their position numerous times as Olfina kept releasing on Lake's manhood. Lake pulled out and went behind Olfina he entered behind her while on her hands and knees and began to thrust again.

Olfina smiled and sighed as Lake's manhood thrusted inside her rapidly and hard. She cried out in pleasure and her eyes kept getting bigger. Lake's pelvis struck into her rump and each thrust made a clap noise which stirred the two. They kept going for a good while as Olfina kept crying out in passion and released again and again.

Lake grunted as he came close to the end he pumped as fast as he could which made Olfina's eyes turn bigger.

"Oh Lake! Oh Gods yes! Yes! Yes! YES! YES! YES LAKE!" she moaned as she released. Lake was about to released he pulled out from her and released onto her back and her rump.

Lake collapsed on to the bed and groaned with relief. Olfina cleaned up and dressed herself.

"I must return to my work, I will be back for though" she purred at Lake. Lake stood up and kissed her deeply again.

"Take your time, I'll be here."

* * *

><p><em>And so closes another chapter, but the adventure continues. Many more to come, wether it will be blood, quests, and women. Stay tuned and reviewcomment._


	8. Chapter 8

Dragon Rise

_Hello again everyone, it's time for chapter 8 I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. I would like to thank CainVulsore,_ _Godric1998 and LordGhostStriker for joining the DR family. And I know it's been kind of long and the chapters short, but I will try to make it a little better each time. Now without further ado…_

* * *

><p>Chapter 8- Roadhouse<p>

Lakewoke up the next morning and found Olfina curled in his bed wearing nothing but the bed sheets. Lake rose from his bed and groaned. He looked down at his chest and saw that the dragon's claws have cut the skin. He grabbed a healing potion from his bag and popped the cork open with his teeth. While biting down on the cork he carefully poured the liquid onto his wounds.

"Ah!" he hissed. He growled at the liquid burning his wounds but kept pouring. After he finished, he bandaged his wounds, got dressed for the day and inspected his armor. _Damn dragons…_ he lifted the cuirass into the light and saw the dragon's gashes torn the armor.

He left his belongings in his room and left with nothing, but his gold and weapons. He walked into the market, and made his way to Warmaiden's.

"Hello Lake, new Thane of Whiterun" called Adrianne as Lake approached the forge.

"Hello yourself how's things?" he asked leaning on a post.

"Very well thanks to you, what brings you here?" she asked. Lake tossed his armor to ground at her feet.

"What happened?" she asked examining it.

"Damn Dragon. But, it can't fixed I know so I was wondering if we can make a trade and I will also pay coin." Adrianne thought about what Lake said and smiled.

"I would gladly help you what are you offering?" she asked him. Lake drew his sword and tossed her a coin bag.

"I'll give you my gauntlets, the sword I made and some coin for exchange in a new set of armor, a sword and quiver. No use having my weapons if the quiver and the armor is no use" he said. Adrianne smiled and took the sword from Lake.

"I'll take your deal, only because you're a good friend, and I really admire your sword so I'll have it for myself" she said. Lake smiled and shook her hand. Adrianne went inside the shop and came back outside with steel armor with pauldrons and a steel sword what he asked for.

"It's not Skyforge made, but it will do. Perfect fit" she told him. Lake nodded in agreement as he slipped into the armor. Lake's muscles bulged as the armor was strapped to Lake. Lake took his new sword and strapped it to his belt and slung his quiver around his back.

"Thank you, now excuse me while I visit the Jarl he said I was to see him this morning" Lake said. Adrianne gestured her head to have him go and Lake left.

Lake swung through the doors of Dragonsreach, and the Jarl looked up and stood.

"Lake, Thane of Whiterun. Welcome!" he said with cheer. Lake walked over to the Jarl and bowed his head.

"Lord Balgruuf, I have returned on your order."

"Indeed you have my boy" the Jarl said walking over to Lake. "I have a gift for you my boy" he said. Adrianne's father the steward came forth and dropped a key in Lake's hand.

"A key? To what?" Lake asked Balgruuf.

"The key to your home, Breezehome it's yours." Balgruuf said with a smile.

"Thank you…" Lake said quietly and Lake didn't say another word. Jarl Balgruuf chuckled a bit before walking away. "You can make purchases to your liking with my steward. Now excuse me while I fetch Lydia your housecarl."

Lake looked at the steward and gave him a heavy bag of coins. "Here…full purchase with an alchemy lab and enchanting table." The steward bowed his head and left to make preparations. Lake turned and saw Balgruuf return.

It was that moment a lady entered from upstairs of Dragonsreach. The woman wore steel armor like Lake's except the pauldrons. On her left arm she clasped a steel shield. Her skin was smooth and light and her lips were moist and perfect. Her eyes were greener than emerald, and gleamed the fire of a warrior. Her hair was dark brown, and was cut to the length of her shoulders and contained a single braid in the front to the left.

_She is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen _he thought.

"Lake. This is your knew housecarl, Lydia" said Balgruuf. Lydia walked to Lake and bowed her head.

"The jarl has appointed me to serve you, it's an honor to serve you" she said. _She's even sounds beautiful._ Lake bowed his head in respect to her, "Milady, it will be honor to be served by you…" he told her. He said it with pride, but there was a sadness in his voice. None the less, his words made Lydia blush so Lake cleared his throat and looked towards Balgruuf.

"Thank you my lord, but I will see to it that I ready my journey for the mountain…" Lake gave a small bow and left with Lydia behind him.

Lake trembled as he turned the key into the lock of his new home. He opened the door and stepped inside, the air was musty and not many furniture was inside at the time. Lake collapsed to his knees and bowed his head.

"My Thane, are you alright?" Lydia asked dropping to Lake's level. Lake nodded and looked up at the interior of Breezehome.

"I was a child here, Lydia…and now I'm home" he said quietly. He ran his hand through his Mohawk and sighed "Forgive me Lydia I must retire for a moment…" Lake got up off the floor and went upstairs and found his room. His room contained a bed for two and had a dresser, a chest and a small cabinet on each side of the bed. In the corner was a small table with two chairs.

Lake collapsed on the bed and closed his eyes; before he knew it he fell asleep.

Lake awoke in two hours and walked down the stairs where he found Lydia organizing some gear into two packs and a few chests. She looked up and saw Lake coming down the stairs; she stood up and bowed her head.

"Honored to see you again my Thane" she said. Lake cocked his head and walked over to her.

"Why do you do that?" he asked her Lydia looked up and turned a little red.

"I'm sorry?" she asked in confusion.

"That" he pointed out. "The my Thane gesture…I have a name you know" he told her.

"Forgive me, I-I-I" she stuttered. She turned redder and looked down. Lake grabbed her hand which made her shocked, but calmed her down.

"No Lydia forgive me. Just call me Lake alright? I know it'll be hard, but in time you will get used to it" he said gently. Lydia smiled and nodded her head.

"Alright, I'll try… Lake" she said smiling. She looked into Lake's gaze and saw his dark blue eyes opening up a world she would love to see. Lake was turning red and he let go of her hand, he turned away and began to help Lydia with the heavy lifting.

"I was able to move all your things from the Inn my Thane" she said. Lake opened a trunk and saw all of his father's Imperial gear. He sighed and closed the lid; he picked it up and walked over to the empty room under the stairs.

Lydia stood back and admired Lake's ripping Nord muscles as he picked up the heavy boxes and moved them to the side. _He's really strong for a Nord, and he's really handsome even with that Mohawk_ she thought. Lake walked into the room lifted the chest on a shelf and left the room.

They finished setting the rest of the furniture for the rest of the day till it was dark. Lake ran his fingers through his short beard, up and through his Mohawk and sighed.

"Now we have to wait for that steward Proventus Avenicci, to bring in my purchases" Lake said taking a look around the room. He looked back and Lydia who was wiping her hands clean on a rag and clearing her throat. She looked up and saw Lake gazing at her.

Lake smiled which made Lydia smile as well. "Let's go out and have a drink before we leave tomorrow" he said.

"Sounds fun my Tha- I mean Lake" she said. Lake nodded and they left for the Bannered Mare.

The entered the Bannered Mare and Lake saw it was packed full. There were people singing, dancing and raising their cups with cheer.

"Packed house…" said Lake, he looked at Lydia "Stay close." She followed Lake through the crowd who was receiving cheers and honorable gestures from the people until they found a table next to Ysolda and a woman who sells fruit and vegetables at the market.

"Evening Ladies, may we sit?" Lake asked as he bowed his head.

"Of course…My Thane" Ysolda winked. Lake smiled and sat down as Lydia rolled her eyes at Ysolda's comment and sat down close to Lake. Very close.

"Rest assured I am only Lydia's thane" Lake said. Lydia looked up with a shocked look. Not a shock of disbelief, but a shock that made her heart beat go faster and faster.

Olfina Grey-Mane walked by and placed two tankards of mead in front of Lake and Lydia. They clanked mugs and drank.

"And now my Lords and Ladies I wish to sing for a fiery redhead lady, Carlotta Valentia" called out a bard. He strum his lute and began to sing.

_It's a narrow, narrow make your bed,_

_And learn to lie your lane;_

_For I'm ga'n oer the sea, Fair Carlotta,_

_A braw bride to bring hame._

_Wi her I will get gowd and gear;_

_Wi you I neer got nane…_

As the bard sang his song, Lake cocked one eyebrow and looked at the members of his table. Ysolda was admiring the bard while the woman and Lydia were disgusted. The woman groaned and buried her face into her hands.

"Something wrong?" he asked her.

"I'm Carlotta…That dumb bard is always doing this. Life's hard enough with all these men propositioning me. But that bard is the worst…" she said.

"Mikael? He is the most amazing bard I've ever heard" said Ysolda as she gazed at him.

"yea, just a little bit better than an Orc singing as he bathes" said Lydia and Carlotta laughed with her.

Ysolda with a huff turned and gave them a glare and turned back to Mikael. She smiled and spoke again "Honestly Carlotta I don't understand why you won't have him I'd love to have him singing to me every night."

It was this time Mikael finished his song and walked over to Hulda for a drink. Lake took one last gulp of his mead and slammed the tankard on the table.

"Would you like me to talk to him?" he asked Carlotta. She didn't say anything, but nodded softly. Lake stood up motioned Lydia to stay put as he made his way to the bard. As he approached the bar where Hulda stood he saw the scrawny blonde Nord sitting on a stool.

"Mikael?" Lake asked leaning against the bar. The bard looked up and saw Lake.

"Yes?"

"I need to ask a favor of you…" Lake said taking a seat

"If it's a lady you're looking for, you best look elsewhere. Once Mikael gets them, they're gone" he said with a grin.

"Riiggghhht…." Lake said rolling his eyes, "Well look I know you bards have your…'reputations'…" he said trying to be polite.

"I don't have much of a reputation in Skyrim yet, but I'm working on that, one sweet lady at a time. Haha!" Mikael said.

"Alright listen here" Lake growled leaning into the bard. "Carlotta wants you to leave her alone, and on second thought every woman you're trying to lay with!" he whispered in an hoarse tone. Mikael grew angry he stood up against Lake.

From across the tavern, Lydia almost laughed out loud because Lake towered over Mikael by at least two feet.

"Carlotta put you up to this didn't she? I'm sorry, but that fiery widow is mine. She just doesn't know it yet" he said with a smile. Everyone in the tavern at this point had stopped talking at this point and watched Lake and Mikael.

"Look, she is not yours. You need to stop this nonsense…" he said gently. Mikael got closer and pushed Lake. Lake took a step back and held his ground.

"What did you say? All I heard was the sound of jealousy!" Mikael mocked him.

Lake grabbed Mikael by the shirt and brought him close. "Last warning bard. Back off or else…" he snarled.

"I don't have to take that from you!" Mikael challenged. Lake gave him a small shove as he let go. The tavern gathered and encircled the two fighters placing bets and yelling at each other. Lake stepped away and removed his weapons, gauntlets, and cuirass and threw them over Hulda's counter.

Lydia at this time came to the front of the crowd with other woman who came to admire Lake's muscular form.

"My thane what are you doing?" she yelled over the roar of the crowd. Lake bare chested walked over to Lydia which made the women cry out loud with lust.

"Mikael has no weapons or armor, we will fight as equals" he said and he turned to his opponent.

Lake and Mikael circled each other except Mikael walked around acting like a praised god and as he neared Lydia he forcefully grabbed Lydia and kissed her.

As she struggled to get him off Mikael let go and faced Lake with a smile. With a snarl Lake tried to tackle Mikael, but Mikael rolled back and threw Lake off. They both landed on their feet and the fight began.

Mikael jabbed a punch at Lake, who blocked with his arm. Mikael swung another punch, Lake ducked and punched Mikael in the stomach and threw an uppercut into his face. Lake used his shoulder and pushed Mikael back; Mikael was pushed off his feet and broke through a table.

Lydia watched the fight and admired Lake's fighting. She loved the way his body moved with flexibility, his muscles ripped with great detail. Lydia snapped out of her trance and realized that she has been ogling over Lake like the rest of the woman.

"I wonder if Lake is good at other things besides fighting?" asked one woman to her female friend. Some of the woman who heard this comment giggled amongst each other. Lydia frowned and continued to watch the fight.

Mikael swung and hit Lake square across the jaw. Lake spun round and knocked over a table. He wiped his mouth and saw blood. "Nice hit" Lake stood up and ran his hands from his short beard to his Mohawk.

It was at this time Mikael threw a blind jab just like Lake planned. He slapped the blind jab down and encounter right into Mikael's face. Lake then turned sideways and using his right elbow he struck Mikael under the chin.

Mikael started to fall back, but he threw a haymaker to regain balance. Lake blocked with his elbow and punched him in the stomach. With his other hand Lake struck Mikael across the face.

Mikael didn't have a chance now; Lake threw a couple more punches into his stomach and then kicked him in the chest sending him to crash into a table breaking it.

Lake walked over to Mikael who just laid there beaten.

"You're heartless man Mikael…but I believe you can still change your life around. Please make amends with those you hurt" he extended his hand to Mikael. Mikael took his hand and got to his feet the crowd cheered for both men. Lake took Mikael under his arm and he sat Mikael in a chair.

Lydia ran over to Lake to help him "Are you alright my Thane? Do you require assistance?" she asked him. He waved her off and stood up straight.

"No Lydia I'm alright…" He walked over to the counter, dropped a bag of coins on the counter and grabbed his gear.

"Sorry about the mess" he said and they left the tavern.

"That was quite the fight my Thane" Lydia said on the way back to Breezehome. Lake grinned,

"Aye, it was a glorious battle, but not as glorious as the real thing" Lydia cocked her head.

"What do you mean my Thane?" she asked. "I thought the fight was wonderful. How was it not glorious?"

"The bard did not fight well, it was almost too easy…" they walked to the door and stepped inside.

"Well, tomorrow we start our way to the Greybeards, we best get some rest. We leave before sun rise" Lake told Lydia. She nodded and they went upstairs towards their separate rooms.

"Well goodnight Lydia" Lake said with a smile. Lydia tucked her braid behind where Lake received a great look of her beauty.

"Goodnight…Lake" she said, she kissed him on the cheek and closed her door. Lake stood there dumbfounded, his heart was racing fast and he smiled. Still smiling, he walked into his room and closed the door.

* * *

><p><em>Hey guys, I was going to write more, but I decided to save it for the next chapter. Let's just say Lydia gets a little steamy aha! Send me some reviews please, I really like getting messages. Hope you guys enjoyed!<em>


End file.
